Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180107143729/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180107172843
As the royal family of Arendelle slowly rode home from the Valley of the Living Rock, both the Queen and the King were deep in thought as they held their two sleeping daughters. Queen Idun looked down at little Anna, her eyes immediately drawn to the new white streak in her hair. She sighed and looked over at a sleeping Elsa. Even in her sleep, poor Elsa looked scared and worried. Idun swallowed the lump in her throat and attempted to talk her husband. "Agdar." She said softly. No response. "Agdar!" He was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts and looked up at his wife. "Yes, darling?" "What are we going to do?" He sighed. "What I said to the trolls. Lock the gates, reduce the staff, limit her contact with people, and keep her powers hidden. And for now, keep her separated from Anna." Idun looked at him in shock. "Agdar, we can't separate the girls, they'll be devastated! And quite frankly, I don't think isolating Elsa is the best solution. What is she going to do when she's queen and has to interact with people?" Agdar growled. "What do you want me to do, Idun?!" Elsa stirred in his arms. Agdar gently stroked her hair and made sure she was settled before he turned back to his wife. "What do you suggest we do?" Idun hung her head and pulled Anna a little closer. "I don't know." She whimpered. "I just want what's best for the girls." "I know, darling." He said softly. "Let's just go home and let the girls rest, we'll figure it out in the morning." She nodded, and they continued on in silence. When they finally made it back to the courtyard, Gerda and Kai rushed out to meet them. "Your Majesties, are you alright?" "Yes, Gerda." Idun gave her a tight smile. "Will you please come take Anna so I can dismount?" "Yes, your Majesty." Gerda came forward and Idun gently handed Anna down. Gerda took her in her arms, and her attention was immediately drawn to the white streak, which was not there earlier. She was about to ask, but seeing the worn and stressed look on her queen's face, she decided it could wait. "Would you like us to take the girls to bed, your Majesty?" "No thank you, Gerda, we'll take care of it." Idun took Anna back, and Gerda curtsied. Gerda and Kai followed the king and queen inside and went their separate ways. Agdar and Idun walked to the girls' room in silence, only speaking when they laid the girls in their beds. "Do you think Elsa will be okay when she wakes up? I don't want her to panic and ice the room." "Elsa will be fine." Agdar reassured her. "She's a smart girl. If she wakes up before we come to get her, I'm sure she'll come find us." Idun nodded and proceeded to tuck Anna in. She brushed her bangs back and kissed her forehead before she stood. Her and Agdar switched places, and she walked over to Elsa's bed. She caressed her cheek lightly and brushed her bangs back, placing a kiss on her forehead as well. "Don't worry, darling, we'll figure this out. You'll be okay." She whispered. Idun couldn't tell if it was a trick of the light, but Elsa looked a little more at peace. She stood and walked out into the hallway, her husband following. He shut the door, and they walked to their own bedroom down the hall. They both changed and prepared for bed. They finally settled in and lay in the dark. After laying in silence for a while, Agdar reached over and took her hand. He stroked the back with his thumb and spoke softly. "Everything will be alright, my love. We'll get through this, together." Idun didn't say anything, but she squeezed his hand back before she let go and rolled over onto her side, facing the window. She stared outside, and suddenly, the events of the night caught up to her and she began to cry. She didn't sob, but her tears flowed without restraint. She nestled deeper into the blankets and closed her eyes, praying for sleep to take her. The next morning, Agdar and Idun were up early trying to come up with a plan. "I still believe the original plan is the best option." Idun glared at him. "I thought we were going to decide this together." He looked at her in confusion. "We are." She folded her arms. "If I recall correctly, you came up with this plan by yourself." "Well, you didn't seem to really have much to say." He said defensively. "Well, excuse me for being a bit more concerned for our daughter's life!" Before they could continue their bickering, they heard a timid knock on the door. A soft voice call out, "Mama, Papa?" They glanced at each other. Agdar stood up and opened the door. Outside, they found Elsa. Her blue eyes were wide, but whether it was because of her parents' argument or leftover fear from the night before, they were uncertain. "Good morning, Elsa. Come in." Elsa walked in, nervously wringing her hands, and Agdar shut the door behind her. Idun gave her a sad smile. "Come here, sweetheart." Elsa obeyed and went over to her mother. Idun held her close, and while Elsa didn't hug her back, she did nestle into her. Her mother kissed the top of her head and looked up at her husband silently. He sat down with a sigh. "Is Anna still asleep?" "Yes, Papa," Idun didn't miss how she tensed up at her sister's name. "Good. This will give us time to come up with a plan." Elsa looked up at her father. "Are you going to separate us?" Those eyes were so sad. Agdar desperately wanted to say no just to see them light up again, but he knew that it couldn't happen. Before he could answer, though, Idun did. "We don't know yet, love. For now, though, it might be best to give your sister space until we come up with something." "Okay," Elsa said, looking at the floor. Agdar watched them for a moment, then he pursed his lips and stood up. He opened the door and called for Gerda. She appeared at the door and curtsied. "Yes, your Majesty?" "Will you please make sure Elsa gets some breakfast? Keep an eye out for Anna as well; she is not to be with Elsa for the time being." Gerda seemed surprised, but she didn't question the king. She curtsied again and called out to Elsa. "Come along, princess." Elsa nodded and looked up at her mother. Idun smiled at her reassuringly (at least she hoped she did) and gave her a final squeeze before she let her go. Elsa walked over to Gerda and followed her down the hall. As soon as they were alone, the king and queen continued their conversation. Elsa remained quiet as she followed Gerda down the hall. She was tense all over, afraid that at any moment, her little sister would appear. The very thought of Anna was almost enough to send her into tears. She felt absolutely horrible about last night; she had hurt her beloved little sister with her magic. 'More like curse.' She thought bitterly as she glared at her hands. If only she had just stayed in bed last night… Gerda opened the door and Elsa walked in. She took a seat at the table, and a servant brought her some porridge topped with fruit and cinnamon. Elsa thanked her and began to eat quickly, but quietly, keeping her eyes on the clock. Anna shouldn't be awake for at least another half hour, so that should give her enough time to finish eating and escape to…wherever it is her parents wanted her to go. Her parents…that led her thoughts down a different path. She was pretty sure she had heard them arguing earlier, which kind of scared her, because she rarely ever heard them argue. She was also pretty sure it was about her. A pang of guilt twisted her stomach. She had caused so much trouble in just a few hours. Anna was hurt, her parents were arguing, what was going to happen next? She pushed away from the table and Gerda approached her. "Aren't you going to finish eating, your Highness?" "No, thank you." She whispered. "I'm not hungry." Gerda's heart ached when she saw the little girl's pain; she had looked after the girl since she was just an infant, so it hurt to see her so upset. She sighed and took a seat beside her. "Elsa," she said softly. This immediately caught Elsa's attention; Gerda was one of the few staff members that could get away with calling her by her given name (as well as one of the select few who knew about her powers), and even then, she rarely did so. "Whatever is the matter, dear?" That finally set Elsa off; she began to cry. "I-I hurt Anna, and now she can't be around me. I'm also making Mama and Papa fight." Gerda pursed her lips, trying to decide how to respond. The queen had told her what had happened last night (with a few tears shed, but Gerda could be trusted to keep that a secret), so she knew about the accident. She wasn't aware that the king and queen had been fighting, though. She reached out and gently stroked the girl's head. "There, there, everything's alright. Princess Anna is going to be just fine. You know as well as I do that it will take more than a small accident to slow her down." That elicited a small giggle, causing a small smile to form on Gerda's face. "And as for your parents, I'm sure it was just a small argument. You know it would take a lot to make them fight. They're just worried about you and your sister, that's all. It's a little hard for them to decide on what they think is best. Everything will turn out alright, you'll see." She wiped away the princess's tears and Elsa smiled up at her. "Thank you, Gerda." Gerda smiled at her. "You're very welcome, your Highness. Now, why don't we go to the library? That seems to cheer you up." Elsa smiled at her, but then a small frown appeared on her face. "But what about Anna?" "I'm sure Kai can handle her just fine. Now, come. I've been trying to decide on a book to read myself, and I would love to get your opinion." She held out her hand, and Elsa smiled and took it. "Okay."